In The Arms Of An Angel
by Super-Mogils
Summary: Blaine has just transferred to McKinley High School where he meets Kurt Hummel, a beautiful boy who wants to help rid him of the demons from his past...but at what cost?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**A/N: So this is my first time ever writing a Klaine fic (or any Glee fic, for that matter) And I'm really excited about my idea for this story but I'm not sure how well I'm going to be at executing it. **

**Song used is Troublemaker by Weezer **

Blaine Anderson stood in the McKinley High School parking lot, smoking a cigarette and looking around curiously at the other students arriving. Despite being new to McKinley, he was not intimidated by the burly-looking football players who were leering at him from across the lot at the dumpsters. They probably wanted to give the "new kid" a bit of a roughing up, but none of them approached him. He may have been a bit on the shorter side, but Blaine knew that his piercings, boots, and leather jacket made him look much scarier and more dangerous than a bunch of letter-jacket-wearing jocks.

Said jocks, Blaine noticed, had now moved their attention from him to a big, shiny black Navigator that had just pulled in. Their smirks grew and Blaine got the feeling that whoever was driving the Navigator would be receiving some special attention this morning. Deciding that he didn't want to stand around and watch some kid get beat up, Blaine flicked his unfinished cigarette and headed towards the building. He kept his chin tilted up and an arrogant glare of disdain on his face as he crossed the lot. The jocks murmured to each other as he passed them but didn't make a move to hurt him or say anything to him. _Smart of them,_ Blaine smirked internally. He wasn't naïve to think that they would leave him alone completely, however. It didn't bother him, though. He was used to constantly being on guard.

"Hey fag!" one of the jocks suddenly called out. Thinking that they were addressing him, Blaine almost turned to punch one of them but stopped when he realized they weren't talking to him.

"Don't have any of your bodyguards today, eh?" the same voice shouted out.

"Ready for a lovely little dumpster dive?" another one yelled. Blaine suspected that the occupant of the Navigator was approaching and, not wanting to stick around for the "dumpster dive", continued walking to the front entrance of the school.

o o o o

Blaine ignored the stares he was receiving from the students in his first class. _Let them stare_, he thought to himself. He was well aware of just how intimidating he probably looked. A few girls were giggling and stealing glances at him and Blaine smirked and threw a wink in their direction. Some of them squealed, a few others cooed. Honestly, they made it way too easy. Blaine enjoyed attention though, so he wasn't too bothered.

The tardy bell rang and the class automatically quieted down, everyone turning expectantly towards the very stern-looking teacher—Mr. Boyd, Blaine's schedule had said—standing at the front of the room.

"Good morning, class" he addressed them in a no-nonsense tone. Clearly, he wasn't one to be messed with. Blaine smirked. Mr. Boyd continued, "I understand we have a new student today—" he glanced down at a sheet of paper he had in his hand, "—Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes?" Blaine replied in a bored voice. There was more giggling, and a few gasps at his obvious disrespect towards the teacher. Mr. Boyd bristled a bit but didn't say comment.

"Welcome to McKinley, Mr. Anderson. I'm sure you'll like it here."

"Doubtful," Blaine muttered under his breath. Mr. Boyd didn't hear him but a few other students near him scooted their desks a few inches away.

"Now class, we will begin reading _Wuthering Heights_ this week. I expect you all to bring your books with you tomorrow. Today we're going to discuss the history of the Bronte sisters and—" he was interrupted as the class door swung open soundlessly. Standing in the threshold, with a grimace on his face, was the most beautiful boy that Blaine had ever seen. He had light brown hair and soft-looking pale skin and the most spectacular blue eyes. He was tall and dressed head-to-toe in what looked to be designer clothing.

What caught Blaine's attention, however, was the almost ethereal glow that surrounded the boy. It was subtle, but definitely there. And the boy's extraordinary good looks mixed with it made him look otherworldly.

He was, in a word, breathtaking.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Hummel."

"Sorry sir," the boy replied softly before quickly walking to an empty seat near the back corner of the room. _God_, even the way he _walked_ was beautiful. It was graceful yet strong; it was a walk that belonged on a runway.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off of the boy for the entire class.

The boy was a diligent student; that much was clear. He took notes and listened to the lecture and didn't nod off like some of the other guys in the back of the class were. He was attentive and raised his hand to answer questions and copied down everything that was written on the board.

Blaine was also ninety-nine percent sure that the boy was gay. If the styled hair, crossed legs, and delicate gestures and mannerisms weren't enough, then the high-pitched voice was. And oh, what a voice. Every time the boy would ask or answer a question, Blaine would have to stifle a groan at the sound of it—so light and innocent. It made Blaine almost writhe in his seat as he imagined what he could make that beautiful voice say, what sounds he could force out of those delicious-looking lips.

About twenty minutes into Mr. Boyd's lecture, the boy's eyes took a momentary glance around the classroom. He seemed startled when he noticed Blaine staring at him with lust-filled eyes. Blushing, he snapped his gaze back to the front of the room, obviously trying to pretend he hadn't noticed. But every few minutes or so, he would glance over and Blaine stared right back, even throwing in a wink and a lick of the lips. The energy between them would have been tangible to anyone watching, Blaine sneaking suggestive gestures in and silently communicating his intentions, and Kurt trying his damnedest to ignore it all, but failing. Blaine noticed how he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, and realized with a grin that the boy was probably hard.

Oh yeah, definitely gay.

By the time the bell rang, Blaine was just about ready to keel over. His jeans felt tight and painful and he struggled to adjust himself before gathering his books, standing up, and approaching the boy's desk.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine murmured, causing the boy to look up, startled at his voice, with shocked and questioning eyes. The sight itself almost pulled a groan from Blaine but he choked it back.

"Um…hello," the boy replied softly, quickly looking away and hurrying to pack his things.

"I'm Blaine."

"K-Kurt."

"Pleasure to meet you, _Kurt_."

Kurt's cheeks tinged pink at the way Blaine practically purred his name. He had to bite back a grin at Kurt's shyness.

"Nicetomeetyoutoo," he replied hurriedly, before snatching his things and speed walking to the door. Blaine smirked. Maybe attending McKinley wouldn't be so bad after all.

o o o o

It was by pure luck that Blaine was able to catch sight of Kurt after his next class. He had stopped by the bathroom between classes and when he came out again, Kurt was just passing by the door, clearly oblivious to Blaine standing there. He was walking pretty fast. Blaine decided to make his move.

It took him a minute to catch up to Kurt in the crowded hallways but he kept his eyes on the light brown head of hair and squeezed his way through the sea of students, until he was directly behind him. He was so close that he could smell the delicious vanilla scent coming off of the other boy. He breathed it in deeply and exhaled, letting his breath rush over the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt visibly tensed. Blaine leaned in a brought his lips right next to Kurt's ear.

"In a hurry?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks, causing Blaine to almost crash right into him. The taller boy slowly turned around to face Blaine, a questioning expression on his face. His ice-blue eyes narrowed, as if looking for something, as he stared. Blaine started to feel a bit unnerved by the intensity in Kurt's eyes, but he pretended not to notice, choosing to simply smirk.

"See something you like, beautiful?" he asked, taking a step forward.

The hallways were mostly cleared out now, save for an occasional late student jogging to their class.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt finally huffed, keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"Isn't it obvious?" the shorter boy asked cheekily, tilting his head to the side a fraction of an inch. Blaine pointedly dropped his gaze down to Kurt's lips, letting his eyes memorize the exact shape and color of them, before flicking his tongue out over his bottom lip and looking back up to meet Kurt's stare again.

"I don't date." Kurt stated bluntly, although there was a blush creeping its way up his neck.

"What a coincidence, neither do I," Blaine replied.

"So you're just looking for sex, then?" It didn't sound accusatory or judgmental. Kurt asked it in the same way that someone would ask about weekend plans.

"That's the general idea. Can't keep a gorgeous guy like myself tied down. It wouldn't be right." Though he would never admit it out loud, Blaine hated almost every word coming out of his mouth at that moment. He brushed those thoughts aside though, focusing on the conversation.

Kurt cocked his head to the side, and it almost looked as if he was seriously considering Blaine's propositioning.

Blaine chose that moment to reach up and place his hand on Kurt's cheek, about to let loose yet another torrent of far-too-forward one-liners. That's when things became very, _very_ strange.

Kurt froze at Blaine's touch, letting out a gasp. Emotions began flicking across his face a mile a minute, although the dominant one seemed to be…._pain_.

Before Blaine got the chance to comment on Kurt's odd reaction, the taller boy's beautiful blue eyes welled up with tears and he was looking at Blaine with something akin to pity.

"I have to go," Kurt said, jerkily pulling away from Blaine's hand and running down the hall and around the corner. Blaine stood still for a moment, listening as Kurt's hurried footsteps raced down the hallway, the sound slowly fading away and then, silence.

_What the actual fuck?_

o o o o

Blaine walked around the rest of the day in a sort of daze. At least half his mind was always on Kurt Hummel and the boy's bizarre display from earlier. Why had he looked at Blaine like that? And why had he run off as if he thought that Blaine had the plague? And why had he started crying?

Blaine had made people cry before, but never from _flirting_.

Needless to say, by the time the final bell rang, Blaine was in a very bad mood. Not only was he confused and dismayed by Kurt Hummel, a boy he barely knew, but on top of that, he hadn't done a good enough job of looking scary and intimidating as he had been off in la-la land and had thus not made sure to glare and sneer at people. What would happen if he didn't make his giant neon "DANGER" sign big and bright enough? He was about to find out.

"You have presence." A voice stated from behind him. Blaine clenched his fists. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Clearly he wouldn't be getting his wish. He turned around only to find himself facing a brown-haired girl with a fairly pronounced nose and a terribly revolting sweater, looking at him as a queen would a servant-boy. Blaine did not like that look at all.

"Excuse me?" He asked in a very non-polite tone. She didn't look fazed. Clearly the girl was comfortable in the face of disdain.

"I said you have presence," she repeated patiently. He just stared at her. She took his silence as an invitation to continue. "I'm Rachel Berry,"—she said this as if it were a very big deal and he should pay very close attention—"I am a star on the rise, head of New Directions, and the most talented person at this school." Blaine wasn't sure if he admired her confidence or just found her annoying…he was leaning towards annoying at the moment. Her superior attitude mixed with the giant poodle on her sweater was slightly nauseating.

"I'm Blaine Anderson," he said with an affected gentlemanly tone, "and I really don't give two fucks about who you are." With that, he turned on his heel, preparing to walk away.

"Do you sing?" she asked eagerly. He ignored her. "Would you like the oppurtunity to sing on stage?" Clearly she wasn't getting the picture. He turned on her quickly.

"What do you want?" he growled at her angrily. She didn't shrink back. Blaine couldn't help but respect her a bit for that.

"We need a new member in glee club," she said bluntly.

"And why would I want to join glee club?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you have a tattoo of a music note behind your ear and I assume that means you like music. If not then it was a very poor choice for a tattoo."

Blaine raised his hand to touch the mentioned tattoo. Damn her observant eyes. So yeah, he liked music, and yeah, he liked singing too. But if the other kids in this glee club were anything like this chick—Rachel—Blaine wasn't about to jump into the madness with them.

"Look, just come audition and see what you think. It can't hurt, right?" Actually, it could hurt very much. Blaine had to walk six miles to get home and he wasn't too keen on walking around once it got darker. He may be tough, but he had left his switchblade at home that morning and he was worried about getting jumped. However, if he came and tried out and then just left, it would at least get this Rachel girl off his back. He let out a sigh of resignation. Rachel took that as her cue.

"Follow me."

Blaine followed Rachel towards the back of the building, and soon they were arriving at an open door to one of the few rooms still lit in the school. They entered, Blaine coming in after Rachel with a sullen expression on his face at being forced to follow her around like an obedient puppy, and Rachel's eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Kurt?" she demanded of no one in particular. Blaine's ears perked at the name. Surely not the same Kurt—but then again, how many parents could there be in Lima, Ohio who would name their kid Kurt?

"I thought Finn was coming with him," a boy with a mohawk and ripped jeans said.

"Puck, Finn is at home sick today," Rachel responded slowly, almost cautiously. For some reason, the mohawked boy—Puck's—eyes widened, and the other kids in the room started looking at each other apprehensively. Clearly, something was very wrong.

"So…that means…this morning…at the dumpsters…" an gothic-looking Asian girl muttered almost to herself.

"This doesn't have to do anything with a bunch of jocks and something called a 'dumpster dive', does it?" Blaine asked. Ten pairs of eyes turned to him immediately. There was complete silence for a fraction of a second. Next thing he knew, Puck was out of his seat and Rachel was grabbing Blaine's arm, dragging him out the door, Puck coming up behind them. Blaine let himself be dragged, curious enough to just let the situation play itself out.

"You don't think Karofsky has him, do you?" Rachel asked Puck fearfully as they quickly walked through the now empty hallways.

"I don't know, if Finn wasn't there to bring him from Physics to glee…Damnit! Why didn't Finn text me this morning! He's always supposed to let me know when he won't be here!" Puck was getting pretty riled up. Blaine was getting a bit worried himself. Who was Karofsky? And why did Kurt need to be escorted from class to class?

"Would someone please let me know what's going on?" Blaine interrupted.

"We have to find Kurt," was all Puck said.

"Is he hiding?" Blaine drawled sarcastically before Puck whirled on him.

"You don't get it do you, new kid?" he spat, "Kurt could be lying unconscious somewhere—" he was cut off when a pained cry sounded from a distance off. Puck's eyes widened as he sprinted off in the direction that the noise had came from, Rachel hot on his heels. Blaine followed after them, struck with the thought that the cry had probably come from Kurt. But who would want to hurt him? The cry echoed through the halls again followed by the audible sound of something solid hitting something metal and soon they were turning the corner only to see Kurt slide down to the ground and a large, burly kid wearing a letterman jacket running off down the hallway. Rachel dropped down to help Kurt and Puck ran like a madman after the jock. Blaine wondered what he should do. Rachel decided for him.

"Help me get him up," she commanded before pulling out a Kleenex a pressing it against a gash that was running from next to Kurt's eye down to below his cheekbone. There was blood smeared in his hair and his eyes looked unfocused and confused. The sight of the blood and Kurt's weak state caused a fire to erupt in Blaine's gut and he suddenly wished he had taken off after the jock with Puck. But Kurt needed help now, and Blaine wasn't about to walk away from him just to release some adrenaline. He bent down to help Kurt lean his back up against the lockers, holding him upright so that he would fall over.

"Stay with him while I go get some bandages from the nurse's office," Rachel ordered before standing up. Far from feeling angry at her commanding tone, Blaine just nodded his head, turning to look at his charge. He listened as Rachel's footsteps fade away and he heard faint shouting in the background; he assumed it was probably Puck verbally and physically abusing the jock.

"Was that Karofsky?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. Kurt nodded faintly in reply, still looking a bit dazed. "Kurt?" Those blue eyes turned to look at him vaguely. "Kurt, it's me, Blaine. Remember? From the—from Lit class?" he was about to say 'from the hallway earlier' but decided not to. Somehow, he didn't think bringing up the scene in the hall from earlier would make Kurt feel much better.

Kurt's eyes widened momentarily as recognition flashed across his face.

"Blaine?" he asked almost sadly.

"Yeah. I was, um…" he thought about what he wanted to say, "I was kind of a prick earlier. I, um, I wantedtoapologize," he said the last part in a rush, embarrassed at feeling the need to apologize. However, Kurt smiled slightly in response and nodded, silently accepting the apology.

"Why were you with Rachel and Puck?" he asked softly.

"Well…Rachel sort of…she…she kind of demanded that I audition for glee club," he muttered in a sullen voice, not happy at having to admit that he had taken orders from someone else, especially someone as overconfident and annoying as Rachel. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's words.

"You? You caved in to Rachel Berry? Mr. Tough Guy?" Kurt smiled to let Blaine know he was kidding. Blaine smiled a little in return, before quickly fixing a grimace on his face.

"Of course I caved, she's terrifying," Blaine defended himself. Kurt chuckled, but then the look on his face became very serious.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

Kurt seemed reluctant to speak, but quickly shook his and asked, "Are you okay?"

It should have been a simple question. And Blaine should have been able to give a simple answer, _Yes_. But as he turned towards Kurt and looked into those damned blue eyes, Blaine got the impression that this wasn't simple at all. At least, not to Kurt.

"I don't know what you mean," he admitted.

"I mean…are you happy?"

Blaine thought this was a very odd thing to ask someone whom you'd barely known for a day.

"This coming from the guy who runs off in tears when someone touches him. What was that about, anyway?" He knew he'd avoided the question but he'd been wondering about Kurt's behavior all day.

"It's complicated," was all Kurt said. "You didn't answer my question though. Are you happy?"

"It's complicated," Blaine replied, smirking. Kurt smiled slightly in response, nodding.

"Very well, then. We are at an impasse," he remarked

"It would seem that way."

"If only I had the persuasion techniques of Rachel Berry. She seemed to be able to effortlessly bend you to her will."

The girl in question was now turning the corner, first aid kit in hand and some teacher who Blaine didn't recognize in tow.

"Hey Mr. Shue," Kurt greeted.

"God, Kurt what happened?" Mr. Shue asked before crouching down to inspect Kurt's gash.

"Karofsky," Rachel answered for him, a bitter edge to her voice. Clearly the jock's name was all the information that Mr. Shue needed, because he simply nodded.

"Alright well let's get you bandaged up. Are you going to be alright to come to glee or should I get one of the guys to take you home?" As Mr. Shue spoke, Rachel began opening the first aid kit, taking out bandages and anti-bacterial ointments. Blaine watched in awe as she gently cleaned and tended to Kurt's gash, a look of compassion and worry on her face.

"I think I'll be able to handle glee, Mr. Shue. It's only a cut after all," Kurt smiled slightly, looking almost amused. Mr. Shue nodded again and then turned to look at Blaine.

"And who are you?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine replied.

"He's going to audition for glee club, right Blaine?" Kurt asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Clearly, he was still amused at Rachel's successful nagging skills. Blaine resisted the urge to stick out his tongue at the other boy, choosing instead to narrow his eyes and glare menacingly.

"I was thinking about it," Blaine tried to play it off cool; although on the inside he was somewhat thrilled at the little grins Kurt was throwing his way.

"Well once we get Kurt patched up, we'll head back to the choir room and see what you can do," Mr. Shue replied, interrupting the silent communication going on between Kurt and Blaine. Suddenly, Mr. Shue looked around. "Wasn't Puck with you?" he asked, turning to Rachel.

"I'm here," Puck's voice rang from down the hall. Everyone turned to see Puck walking towards them with split and swollen lips but a huge grin stretching them wide. Kurt gasped. Puck kept grinning. "Don't worry, Kurt. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Where's Karofsky?" Kurt asked pointedly and suddenly a look of uncertainty and guilt crossed Puck's face.

"Erm…he left," was all Puck said. Blaine watched the exchange curiously. Wasn't it obvious from the triumphant smile on his face that Puck had beaten the living shit out of Karofsky? If Blaine had successfully taken down a guy that big, he'd be shamelessly boasting about it. Puck didn't seem too eager to dwell on it though, because he quickly changed the subject. "Any other injuries?" he asked, nodding his head towards the cut on Kurt's cheek.

"Nothing that a bag of ice can't soothe," Kurt replied, moving to stand since Rachel was done bandaging his wound. He wobbled a bit and Rachel, Puck, and Mr. Shue jerked forward as though they would all catch him at once. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the display. Honestly, you'd think Kurt was made of glass or something.

The group started walking back towards the choir room, with Mr. Shue and Puck leading the way, Blaine following behind them, and Kurt walking alongside Rachel behind him. Blaine's trained ears caught some of the whispered conversation between them.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"He's so scared. He just needs someone to talk to, someone who will listen."

"Kurt…you can't—"

"I _can_, though. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help when I had the ability to?"

There was no response.

McKinley High School just kept getting stranger and stranger.

o o o o

After the, in Blaine's opinion, very melodramatic reception that Kurt received after they re-entered the choir room, Mr. Shue introduced Blaine and announced that he would be auditioning to join glee. Everyone settled down and looked at Blaine expectantly. That's when he realized that due to all of the excitement of Kurt's disappearance, he hadn't even thought of what song he'd be auditioning with. He chewed on his lip pensively for a few moments, thinking hard.

Blaine didn't really trust this group of people enough to sing a very serious song, something that he could really put his heart into. He only really did that while in his room with the door locked and even then, he sang so softly that sometimes he couldn't even hear the words coming out of his own mouth. He only got the chance to sing normally when his dad went out to buy more beer or occasionally disappear for a few days at a time. Blaine didn't dwell too much on that. No need to get all emotional right in front of a group of strangers.

Then Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt. The boy who confused and fascinated him beyond comprehension. The boy who looked at Blaine like he knew him inside and out. Blaine didn't like it. Didn't like the idea of someone knowing everything going on inside his head.

Then again, Blaine was attracted to the boy. He couldn't deny that. Kurt was one of the most beautiful people that Blaine had ever seen. And he didn't seem too repulsed by the idea of becoming involved with Blaine. Those damned eyes though! They bore into Blaine's very soul, and made him feel more naked than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Making up his mind, Blaine turned towards the guy holding the electric guitar and muttered his song choice. The guy nodded and started playing, the guy at the drums quickly catching on and playing as well. Blaine looked directly at Kurt and started to sing.

_Put me in a special school_

'_Cause I am such a fool_

_And I don't need a single book_

_To teach me how to read_

_Who needs stupid books? _

_They are for petty crooks_

_And I will learn by studying _

_The lessons in my dreams_

_So turn off the TV_

'_Cause that's what others see_

_And movies are as bad as_

_Eating chocolate ice cream_

_They only sicken me_

_Don't let me play football_

_I'll sack the quarterback_

_And jack the brother of the ball_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Never been a fakers_

_Doing things my own way_

_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Not a double taker _

_I don't have the patience_

_To keep it on the up_

_I picked up a guitar_

_What does this signify?_

_I'm gonna play some heavy metal riffs_

_And you will die_

_You wanted arts and crafts_

_How's this for arts and crafts?_

_That's right _

Kurt was looking at him with a somewhat confused look on his face. Blaine smirked. _That's right_, indeed. He'd be damned if he let Kurt figure him out so easily.

_I'm growing out my hair_

_I'm movin' out tot Cherokee_

_I'm gonna be a rock star _

_And __**you**__ will go to bed with me_

Blaine's smirk grew at the pink tinge on Kurt's cheeks at that line.

'_Cause I can't work a job_

_Like any other slob  
>Punchin' in and punchin' out<em>

_And suckin' up to Bob_

_Marrying a bitch_

_Having seven kids_

_Giving up and growing old_

_And hoping there's a God_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the mention of God. He smiled when he saw Kurt chuckle.

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Never been a faker_

_Doing things my own way_

_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Not a double taker_

_I don't have the patience _

_To keep it on the up_

_I'm gonna be a star_

_And people will crane necks_

_To get a glimpse of me _

_And see if I am having sex_

_In studying my moves_

_They try to understand_

_Why I am so unlike the singers _

_In the other bands_

Blaine stopped smiling and fixed a serious look on his face as he sang the next stanza, trying to communicate the meaning behind it to Kurt.

_I'm such a mystery_

_As anyone can see_

_There isn't anybody else_

_Exactly quite like me_

_And when it's party time_

_Like 1999_

_I'll party by myself_

_Because I'm such a special guy_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Never been a faker_

_Doing things my own way_

_And never giving up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Not a double taker_

_I don't have the patience _

_To keep it on the up_

_Keep it on the up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Keep it on the up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Keep it on the up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Keep it on the up_

_I'm a troublemaker_

_Never giving up_

As the song ended, applause broke out amongst the other students and Blaine soon found himself surrounded by people welcoming him to glee club and telling him what a great singer he was. He couldn't help but feel smug at the praise. That's when he noticed that there was one person _not_ hugging and smiling at him. Three guesses who.

Kurt was sitting in his seat, looking at Blaine with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow. When he caught Blaine looking at him, he smirked a bit, raised his hands, and politely clapped, a condescending expression on his face the entire time.

This time, Blaine did not hesitate to stick out his tongue.

o o o o

When Blaine got home that night, he was not at all surprised to find his father passed out on the couch. There were empty beer bottles on the floor and some mindless sitcom playing on the TV. Blaine collected the bottles, tossing them in the garbage in the kitchen. He walked back into the living room, turned off the TV and carefully pulled a blanket over his father's sleeping form.

He stood there watching the rise and fall of the older man's chest before crouching down next to him on the floor.

"Dad?" he whispered quietly, trying to see just how asleep his father was. When he received no response he continued, "School was alright today. It was kind of boring but I guess that's normal right?" Nothing but snores in response. "I joined glee club today. I'm going to get to sing a lot more. I'm excited about that. And…there's a boy. His name is Kurt. I kind of like him. He's a bit weird though. But good weird. He's nice. And funny…"

His dad's breathing started becoming less even and regular, indicating that he was making his way towards consciousness, something Blaine didn't want to stick around for. He quickly got up and left the room, turning off the lamp by the threshold. As he made his way to his bedroom, Blaine heard grunting and mumbling coming from the living room. He quickly slid into his room, locking the door behind him.

As he shucked off his clothes, getting down to nothing but his boxers, Blaine had to bite back a sob. He wasn't going to cry. He _wasn't_ going to cry. After a few deep breaths, Blaine slid under the blankets on his bed, the exhaustion from the day seeping in and mercifully letting him fall asleep quickly.

Images of cerulean eyes filled his dreams.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I abandon it now? Let it die quickly and painlessly? I'm not sure how I feel about the first chapter. First chapters always suck because you have to introduce so much =/ What to do?**


End file.
